Leaving and Returning
by AnnaliseIsmeneRomano
Summary: Kagome finally graduates high school! Later that night, something unexpected happens. She never thought she'd see him again...but he came back. For her. One-shot. My first fic . *sequel now out*


Disclaimer: Not mine, InuYasha belongs to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi ^.^

(A/N): Hello peoples. This is my first fanfic ever, ahhhh! I quite frankly have no idea how to do this… but anyway this is just an idea I had (cuz nobody ever does Kagome's graduation, as far as ik) well here we go :3 and no flames, please and thank you. Enjoy! *italics are their thoughts, but that's obvious*

The blaring alarm clock signaled to Kagome that it was time to start the day. She let the shower wash away the nightmares that came with sleep. Hair, clothes, makeup. The steaming cup of coffee she poured woke her up just enough to start her day. Grabbing her things off the kitchen counter, she made her way out the door and down the seemingly endless steps of her family's shine, heading for the bus stop. Hearing the unmistakable roar of the bus, Kagome straightened herself and got her bus pass from her bag. Getting on, she found an empty seat near the back and gingerly sat down, careful not to wrinkle the graduation gown she carried in her arms. Kagome looked out the window in a pensive state, pondering what a beautiful morning it had turned out to be. The cloudless sky was a stunning shade of blue, the birds circling overhead, and it was absolutely perfect weather. As the bus passed by the park, the radiant sunshine passed through the trees, illuminating the leaves with a green luminescence. Something about the sight made her remember.

_The weather was always like this in the feudal era…_

She sighed outwardly as the familiar pang of sadness hit her. Ever since the well closed, Kagome had felt this loss, this void, in her life. She wasn't depressed, not anymore at least, but she had lost that certain spark, that zest for life that was once visible in her beautiful eyes. You could say she was…distracted, distant. Of course she knew it was time to move on, but she found it hard. She left an entire life back in the past, and she missed it terribly.

Snapping back to her senses, Kagome got off the bus and walked to meet Hitomi and Hojo at the front of the school. Both had their graduation gowns and caps in hand. Today was Kagome's high school graduation, and for the first time in a long time she looked forward to the day. The preparations for the big event had started nearly at New Year's, and Kagome's class had practiced the ceremony so many times she was sure everyone could do it in their sleep. Speaking of sleep…

"Hi Kagome, you look tired. You sleep ok?" Hojo noted.

"Had a little trouble. Nothing to worry about though." Knowing Hojo, Kagome expected him to pull out some healthy whatever and launch into an explanation of all its benefits. She was pleasantly surprised when he replied with only a suggestion.

"Some melatonin can really help with that. I have the same problem sometimes."

Hearing the first bell, all the students and almost-graduates went inside. The senior class had been instructed to report to the gym first thing for a brief rundown of the day. It wasn't anything new, so Kagome pretty much spaced out and instead wondered about what to do with her hair. She had done her usual with it, blow dry and leave it down. Hitomi had once told her she looked great with her hair pulled back, so she opted for a half up, half down style.

"Hey Hitomi, do you have anything I can tie my hair back with?"

"No, sorry. But I think Eri said she was going to bring some spare hair stuff and makeup if we needed it." Hitomi replied. Good, the pair was already heading in the direction of her locker.

A half hour later, Kagome stood chatting with her friends, her hair pulled back and her makeup freshly touched up. Everyone had changed into their formal attire and made last minute adjustments to hair and makeup. Graduation was set to begin at noon exactly. It was already eleven, so parents and other guests would start to arrive soon. Mom, Gramps, and Souta were all excited about attending the ceremony. Souta was especially happy he got to leave school early. Kagome's mom had mentioned something about a party earlier, and Kagome hoped that meant her favorite dinner with cake, not some huge big thing with tons of people.

_I'm graduating. This is all so…surreal._

At long last, it was time for the graduation ceremony to finally begin. As a nervous Kagome, donning her cap and gown, stood in line just outside the gym. Chatter could be heard from the multitude of people who came to watch the ceremony. A loud, excited "shhh!" came from some of Kagome's classmates as the principal said the beginnings of his speech. Afterwards, he started calling the graduates up, in order, to receive their diplomas. Kagome could hear her heart pounding louder with each person called. Before she knew it, only two people were in front of her. She heard a quiet, encouraging "Go Kagome!" come from somewhere just behind her, it was Eri. And then:

"Higurashi Kagome"

_Ahhh! I'm not ready for this! _

Following the guy in front of her, Kagome made her way up to the front of the gym. Being as clumsy as she was, looking for her family and not tripping in her high heels was quite a feat, she had to admit. Seeing them smiling at her gave her a boost of confidence and she walked proudly to the stage stairs. Walking to the center of the stage, she couldn't help but smile as she took the diploma from the principal's hand. Kagome then made her way down the stage, smiling more as she saw her favorite teacher smiling back.

"Congratulations, Kagome." Ms. Morioka smiled as the new high school grad walked past. Ms. Morioka had been Kagome's chorus teacher for her junior and senior years. It was those two years that really made her high school experience great. Beaming proudly, she went to stand by her fellow graduates. She smiled even more when she saw her mom looking at her with teary eyes. The sight of her mom getting all choked up made Kagome want to cry. Of course it would; she and her mom both were very emotional. _No I can't cry yet! Gods, we're such saps. _

The roll call of names was finally finished. The principal then said proudly:

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 1999!" **(A/N): I thought the manga started in 1995 with her freshman year… idk though. Just trying to be accurate :P**

With a loud cheer, the entire class, Kagome included, threw up their graduation caps up as high as they could. Eri, Hitomi, Hojo, and a few other good friends all ran to hug Kagome. They were a giggling mess of a group hug.

"Guys, this is it! We're high school graduates now!" exclaimed Eri.

"Doesn't it make you feel old?" Hitomi added.

They all chatted animatedly for another minute or so, hugging everyone they had become friends with. Kagome was trying to hold in the tears, and so were Hitomi and Eri, but the dam broke when Kagome turned around to see her mom.

"Kagome dear, congrats! I'm so proud of you!" Her mom said through the tears. She embraced her daughter and the two hugged for what seemed like an eternity. She hugged Gramps and Souta, and giggled at her kid brother when he mentioned her being old now or something. With one arm around her mom and the other holding a huge bouquet, Kagome lead her family back to their car.

When the family arrived home, Mom and Gramps went right to work setting up for their mini party later tonight. Kagome made the trek up the stairs, stopping in her room to grab some pajamas.

_Nice hot shower, comfy clothes, and a great dinner later. And I'm a high school grad. Never thought that would happen. Pretty good day…_

After her shower, Kagome changed into her pajamas and went downstairs. Her mom was getting dinner ready, and it sure smelled good. Not quite dinner time though. Kagome opted for a nap on the couch. She curled up under her favorite blanket and let her eyes close. Drifting... sleeping…

"Hey Kagome, we're eating now. C'mon." Souta gently shook her awake. The mouthwatering aroma of home cooking filled the air, coaxing Kagome out from under her warm blanket. She got up and grabbed a hoodie, pulling it over her head before joining her family at the table.

The four Higurashi's sat around the table for hours, eating and talking and laughing. Kagome couldn't remember the last time they sat and ate as a family. She had to admit, it was small moments like this that had kept her upbeat after the well closed. Her mom was her rock, holding her up through the worst times. Gramps always had some wise advice for her, and although Kagome still found all his rituals and religious charms a bit ridiculous, the wisdom he imparted had really helped her, too. And Souta, he was the best kid brother you could have. He never ceased to make Kagome smile and laugh. They had grown especially close in the past two years.

Nearly eleven at night, Kagome decided it was time to turn in and try to get some sleep. Souta and Gramps had gone to bed, while Kagome and her mom chatted and cleaned up. Kagome went upstairs, each step seeming like a struggle in her tired state. Plopping down on her bed, she thought she felt a small flare of youki. It was gone as soon as it came, so she brushed it off.

_That was odd. Guess I'm just more tired than I thought. _

**~Meanwhile downstairs~**

Kagome's mom was just finishing up the last of the dishes in the sink, when she suddenly saw Buyo hissing at the well house door. Grabbing a flashlight from the drawer, she clicked it on and went to investigate. Cautiously, she approached the door and reached a hand out to Buyo, trying to calm him. Just as she was about to pull the door back… it opened! Startled, Mrs. Higurashi screamed, and her hand flew over her mouth. A man was standing just inside the door frame. He had strangely familiar features… long silver hair adorned with two pointy ears, striking golden eyes, and that smirk…

_No, it can't be… _"Inuyasha?"

**~Kagome's room~**

Somewhere between consciousness and slumber, Kagome heard her mom scream.

"Mom? Mom!"

She bolted down the stairs as fast as she could.

**~At the Well House~**

The hanyou was surprised when the woman embraced him in a bear hug. He hugged her right back. He did miss Kagome's family, they had always welcomed him into their home and Souta had always been very happy to see him.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! But the well! How…?" she blurted as she released him.

"I dunno. Just felt something going on with it and… here I am. Is Kagome…?"

He was cut off when Kagome threw open the door. She saw him standing there, the same as he looked the last time she had seen him.

_He came back. _

Gold eyes met brown, and nothing else mattered.

"Kagome."

She ran to him full speed, and he met her halfway.

They wrapped their arms around each other, determined to never let go again. Inuyasha held her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent. He had been so afraid to forget that scent.

Kagome smiled at him, that special smile that was only for him. He smiled back.

"You came back." She breathed.

"Keh, of course I did." He put his forehead to hers. "I missed you so much Kagome." He whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to blink back tears, to no avail. Inuyasha carefully wiped away a tear, making Kagome smile more.

"I missed you, too." She could barely get the words out of her mouth.

Kagome's mother knew her daughter well enough to guess her next move. Of course, Kagome would go back to the feudal era, and finally be with the man she had loved for so long. Mrs. Higurashi began to cry too, both because she would never see her daughter again, and that she could finally be truly happy. Kagome turned to her mom with teary eyes.

"Mom…"

"Do what makes you happy, Kagome." And with that, Kagome embraced her mom, one last time.

"Take care of her, Inuyasha."

"Always."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his own, and together they walked to the well house. He swept her into his arms, and together they jumped. Kagome smiled at the familiar blue aura that surrounded them. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Inuyasha propelled them up out of the well. Kagome was overjoyed to once again see the little village of Edo under the starry night sky. Inuyasha set her on her feet and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Welcome home." He whispered.

Hope you guys liked it! Like I said, first fanfic ever and I'm semi-clueless. Virtual hugs for those who review. Ok so uhmm… bye! ^.^


End file.
